Future troubles
by RaspberryUniverse
Summary: Neji Hyuuga. Proclaimed dead after being hit by a tailed beast bomb. Body never recovered. What nobody knows is that Neji was actually sent 200 years into the future, to the time of the 7th shinobi world war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to my brand new Naruto fanfiction!**

**I noticed that there are very little Naruto fanfics out there where a character goes into the future so I decided to right one! I had this idea floating around in my head for a while now, and I finally decided to sit down and right it. **

**This story will be updated at least once a week along with my other fanfic that I'm currently writing!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Neji opened his eyes.

He blinked at the sight off the sun through the window and slowly sat upright.

"Where am I?"

"Your in my apartment."

He turned his head only to see a teenage girl, about his age, with shoulder long, golden blond hair and deep, dark green eyes with a tint of blue. She was wearing simple black pants and a dark-blue shirt, with a strange white, nearly see-through armor that he didn't recognize.

"Your lucky you survived" she said. "You were in pretty poor shape when I found you. Judging from your headband I'm guessing your a Konoha shinobi."

She gritted her teeth.

"That bastard hokage left you on the battlefield to die didn't he?"

Neji blinked in confusion.

"_Bastared Hokage?"_ The last time he had checked the hokage was a woman.

"Everyone who lives here is a former Konoha-nin. We just couldn't take it anymore, so we all left. Your welcome to stay, if you want. We often take in shinobi that were beaten half to death. It's not like the hokage would care. To him a broken shinobi is a worthless shinobi."

She looked him up and down.

"You should probably update your armor though. What your wearing is pretty outdated."

"_Outdated? How could that be? The Hyuuga's were always supplied with the newest weapon and armor."_ He was ripped out of his thoughts when the girl continued talking.

"So, what's your name, age and rank?"

"Neji Hyuuga, age 18, Jounin."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I can understand if you don't want to give out your identity to a complete stranger, but you better come up with a better alibi then that. Everyone knows that the last Hyuuga died during the 6th great shinobi world war."

_"Wh-what? All Hyuuga's dead!? And 6th shinobi war? But, I was just battling in the 4th shinobi war, so how could that be possible unless..."_

"Hey, what date is it today?"

She looked surprised.

"Today? 17 March, 217 ANT **(I'm going after the official naruto timeline just so you know. The events of this fanfic take place 200 years in the future.)**

Neji sat still and pondered this for a moment.

"Look, listen."

"What is it?"

"You may not believe me when I say this but I am from nearly 200 years in the past."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"I don't know why I'm here, or how I got here but where I come from its the year 17 ANT."

She looked at him thoughtfully.

"You say your name is Neji Hyuuga isn't it?"

"Yes."

She got up and went other to a strange flat, metallic looking object. She flipped it open and revealed a screen and a keyboard. She pressed a little button and the screen started to flicker and light up.

"What is that?" He asked.

"A computer."

"What does it do?"

"It's like a huge database that stores information. Think of it like a library, just taking up much less space."

She started typing something on the keyboard and then hit enter.

"Here, take a look at this."

She handed him the computer and he read the words that had appeared on the screen:

Name: Neji Hyuuga

Age: 18

Date of birth: July 3rd, 1 BNT

Date of death: March 15, 17 ANT

Rank: Jounin

Disappeared after being hit by a tailed beast bomb. Body never recovered. Presumed dead.

"You see?" She said. "Neji Hyuuga died. You couldn't possibly be him."

Neji stared at the screen.

_"I-im dead? No, the report states that my body was never recover so that means... when I was hit by that tailed beast bomb, I didn't die. I was sent into the future."_

"Will you believe me if I show you the byakugan?"

She shrugged.

"Sure I guess. I mean you can try. If you can tell me what's on the other side of the wall to your right I'll believe you."

Neji smirked.

"No problem. Byakugan!"

Neji's white eyes flashed and the veins around them started to pulsate.

"Behind the right wall is a storage room with several of those weird armors your wearing."

He turned of his Byakugan and looked at her.

"Is that enough proof for you?"

She stared at him with slight shock and disbelief in her eyes.

"Dear lord, we have got ourselves a time traveler."

"So you believe me?"

"...Yeah. I do."

Neji sighed.

"Good. Now that that's settled, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Sure! My name is Kiara. Kiara Uzumaki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Please and enjoy and review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

"Kiara."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened after I 'died'?"

"Well, naturally the war continued. It took many years but eventually peace returned to the land. The ninja villages, though brought together by battle had to many differences to stay together and split up again. Do you know a man named Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes. He and I were friends."

"Well, Lady Tsunade remained Hokage for about 15 more years. When she retired Naruto took on her position and became the 6th hokage. He was my great, great grandfather."

"I figured you were related. You have the same name."

"Yeah... Well, when Naruto was hokage the 5th great ninja war occurred. It was leaf and sand versus stone, mist and cloud. The battle was long and harsh but eventually we won and peace returned. Naruto was a good Hokage. One of the best we have ever had."

Neji smiled.

"That's good to hear. It always was his dream to become hokage."

She nodded.

"Well, after Naruto died Konohamaru became Hokage. During his time the 6th shinobi war broke out. Stone and cloud were feeling threatened by the leafs strength and so during the course of the war exterminated as many clansmen as possible. The Hyuuga's and Yamanaka's were completely wiped out."

"How where they killed? The Hyuuga's are by no means weak."

"It was a sneak attack. One night, 10 cloud ANBU snuck into the Hyuuga mansion and killed everyone in cold blood. It was a ruthless massacre. The few Hyuuga's that were not in the mansion were picked off one by one in the war. Konoha was nearly defeated but somehow we pulled through. Konohamaru ruled for nearly 50 years, but then retired. After him a woman named Sora Suzumiya became ruler. She was wise and fair but..."

She clenched her fists.

"After 40 years of peace she was assassinated. The man that killed her forcefully took other and became the leafs 9th Hokage. His name is Asura. Asura Uchiha."

Neji's eyes widened and Kiara smiled weakly.

"I can guess what your thinking, and yes, you are correct. Asura Uchiha is the great, great grandson of Sasuke Uchiha."

"What happened next?"

"He forced us to go to war. Many were slaughtered. Asura is a cold ruthless man. He did not care how many of his subordinates died. Some of us managed to escape the village. We are now regarded as rouge ninja's. The other ninja villages don't harm us, the sand and mist even support us. They tried to recruit us but we denied. We may not be loyal to Asura Uchiha but we are loyal to the leaf village."

She frowned.

"We do our best to survive. There isn't really much we can do at this point. Our numbers are small, but growing. Maybe someday we'll be large enough to fight Asura ourselves and reclaim our village."

They remained silent.

"Kiara?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you introduce me to your superiors?"

Kirai jumped and face palmed.

"Oh! That's right! I completely forgot!"

She got up and skipped towards the door.

"Come on its this way!" She shouted while grinning.

Neji got up shaking his head at her antics. It seemed even in this world riddled with war and danger, people still found the power to smile.


End file.
